Protective devices which are designed as tents and comprise a tent canvas as a membrane and a support device are known. It is well-established that the support device is formed by flexible or rigid rods, in order to put up the tent canvas. However, it is fairly time-consuming to build up such tents. German Patent Application DE 11 2012 002 152 T5 describes such a tent.
Furthermore, it has already been proposed to use protective devices comprising support devices which have inflatable support elements. In this respect, German Patent Application DE 20 2014 100 322 U1 describes a tent comprising tent poles which are connected in crosswise fashion and have inflatable air pipes. A further tent comprising inflatable chambers is described in Chinese Patent CN202645123U. In this case, it is disadvantageous that handling is still not ideal.
German Patent Application DE 20 2016 101 349 U1 describes a further protective device comprising inflatable support elements which are connected with connection devices. Each of these designs has limitations and/or significant manufacturing costs. Therefore, there are opportunities for improvement of protective devices and their related supportive structures.